XQc
|Gesamteinnahmen=5.937$ |Andere Namen=CRACC, Banned168 |Rolle=Main Tank |Meist gespielte Helden= |Teams= 2016 – 12.10.2016 Q? 12.10.2016 - 01.05.2017 Denial eSports 01.05.2017 - Juli 2017 Arc 6 28.10.2017 – 11.03.2018 Dallas Fuel }} Félix „xQc“ Lengyel ist ein kanadischer Profispieler, der während der Inaugural Season der Overwatch Leeague für Dallas Fuel spielte. Er ist außerdem ein sehr bekannter Streamer auf der Streaming-Plattform Twitch. Derzeit ist er nicht Teil eines Teams, spielt aber zuletzt für Team Canada im Overwatch Worldcup 2018.Conner Wennrich (5. Juli 2018):„Team Canada announce their 2018 Overwatch World Cup roster“. OverwatchWire (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 9. Dezember 2018. Leben Vor der Overwatch League xQc spielte zuerst im Team Q?, einem Team, das später von Denial eSports unter Vertrag genommen wurde.http://www.denialesports.com/cgi-sys/suspendedpage.cgi Er gewann sein erstes Turnier 5 Monate später beim Rivalcade Weekly #3 North America. Er und Denial eSports gewannen die nächsten beiden Turniere an denen er teilgenommen hatte, bevor das Team am ersten Mai aufgelöst wurde. Obwohl die Organisation sie fallen ließ, spielte das Roster unter dem Namen YIKES! weiter und wurde später in Arc 6 umbenannt. Sein Team qualifizierte sich für Overwatch Contenders, schied jedoch in der Gruppenphase aus. Kurz nach ihrer Niederlage und mit der ersten Saison der Overwatch League im Blick, löste sich Arc 6 auf, als die Spieler versuchten sich für die Overwatch League Teams zu qualifizieren.„Denial Esports parted ways with its Overwatch roster.“ xQc auf Twitter am 2. Mai 2017 (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 17. Februar 2018. Overwatch League Am 28. Oktober 2017 kündigte das Overwatch League Team Dallas Fuel auf Twitter an, dass das neunte und letzte Mitglied ihres Teams xQc sein würde.„From Canada, please join us in welcoming xQc to the Dallas Fuel!“ Dallas Fuel auf Twitter am 28. Oktober 2017 (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 17. Februar 2018. Nachdem Dallas Fuel während der ersten Phase das Match gegen Houston Outlaws verloren hatte, machte xQc in seinem persönlichen Stream offensive Kommentare gegenüber dem Outlaws Spieler Muma. Für diese Aktionen suspendierte die Overwatch League xQc für 4 Spiele und verurteilte ihn am 20. Januar 2018 zu einer Geldstrafe von 2.000$.„Overwatch pro player suspended over homophobic slur.“ BBC am 22. Januar 2018 (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 17. Februar 2018. Zusätzlich zu seiner Suspendierung von der Overwatch League, suspendierte Dallas Fuel xQc für die restliche Phase 1 der League.„Before our match begins, we would like to issue this statement regarding Overwatch League's decision to suspend xQc“. Dallas Fuel auf Twitter am 20. Januar 2018 (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 17. Februar 2018. Am 9. März 2018 gab die Overwatch League bekannt, dass xQc ab dem 12. März für vier Spiele suspendiert wurde und eine Geldstrafe von 4.000$ zahlen muss, weil er wiederholt ein rassistisches Emotes im offiziellen Livestream der League, in seinem eigenen Stream und auf seinen Social Media-Kanälen gegen offizielle Caster und Spieler der League verwendet hat.„DISCIPLINARY ACTION: TAIMOU, TAIRONG, SILKTHREAD, AND XQC“. Overwatch League am 9. März 2018 (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 10. März 2018. XqC wurde bereits im Januar des selben Jahres für ein ähnliches Verhalten suspendiert. In seinem persönlichem Stream erklärte er, dass er das Emote „Trihard 7“ verwendet hat und dafür gebannt wurde.„TALKING ONLY. DRAMA CLEARING UP“.. Auf Twitch am 7. März 2018 (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 10. März 2018. Laut seinen eigenen Aussagen hat die Overwatch League Dallas Fuel gebeten ihn nicht mehr spielen zu lassen.„Overwatch LeaguexQc: "The league told Fuel to bench me"“. Auf Reddit am 9. März 2018 (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 10. März 2018. Die Suspendierung brachte Empörung bei Fans von xQC mit sich, die damit argumentierten, dass er das Emote immer nutze und es schon nutze bevor Caster mit anderen Hautfarben dabei waren.„Look at the logs for yourself. He's been using it on the OWL channel since Jan 12th, which was the 2nd day of the OWL.“ Kommentar auf Reddit am 9. März 2018 (auf Englisch). Abgerufen am 10. März 2018.xQc postet selbst dazu auf Twitter. Abgerufen am 10. März 2018. Am 11. März kündigte Dallas Fuel an, dass man zusammen mit xQC den Vertrag aufgelöst habe und er ab sofort nicht mehr Teil des Teams ist.„Dallas Fuel Announce Release of Félix “xQc” Lengyel“. Dallas Fuel am 11. März 2018 (auf English). Abgerufen am 12. März 2018. Nach der Overwatch League Am 9. Juli 2018 gab Team Canada bekannt, dass xQC Teil des Rosters für die Gruppenphase des Overwatch Worldcups 2018 sei. Am 5. Juni 2018 wurde er für das Roster für die BlizzCon bestätigt. In seinem persönlichen Livestream auf Twitch gab xQC bekannt, dass er kein Teil der zweiten Saison der Overwatch League sein wird.„xQc shares his feelings about the history and current state of competetive Overwatch.“ auf Reddit (Competitive Overwatch). Abgerufen am 30. September 2018. Externe Links *xQc auf Twitch *xQc auf YouTube *xQc auf Twitter *xQc auf Facebook *xQc auf Instagram *xQc auf MasterOverwatch *xQc auf Discord Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Overwatch-Spieler Kategorie:Overwatch Worldcup 2017-Teilnehmer Kategorie:Overwatch Worldcup 2018-Teilnehmer Kategorie:Kanadische Spieler Kategorie:Ehemalige Overwatch League-Spieler Kategorie:Spieler